In response to PA number: PAR-99-169, the Scientist Development Award for New Minority Faculty, this proposal will provide the applicant with necessary time and training to initiate a program of research focused on psychiatric treatment engagement for African-American adolescents. Specifically, the applicant will (1) identify factors associated with research and treatment engagement and (2) develop an intervention to increase research and treatment engagement. In turn, the proposed didactic and research agendas, will facilitate the candidate's transition from mentored to independent scientist with specific expertise as a clinical trialist working with people of color. In the context of the RFA, the specific aims of this K01 award are to provide the applicant with 1) knowledge and skill in treatment development in state-of-the art research protocols, 2) skill development in clinical trials methodology and logistics (esp. evidence based medicine and research ethics);3) knowledge development in the application of the Transtheoretical Model of Change (TMOC) and Motivational Interviewing (Ml), 4) skill development in clinical trials related biostatistics, 5) skill development in qualitative research and 6)knowledge enhancement in African American mental health care. The specific aims of the research plan are to solicit an in-depth understanding of African Americans'perceptions of barriers to participation in psychiatric clinical treatment and research;to develop and pilot test materials for use in training clinicians to conduct the proposed treatment and to conduct a pilot trial of the proposed treatment. Consistent with the objectives of PAR-99-169, the chief aim of this research career development award is to establish the Principal Investigator, Alfiee M. Breland-Noble, Ph.D., as an independent scientist in the area of treatment development for improving treatment engagement by African American adolescents and families. The NIMH, NCMHD and Surgeon General have stated that increasing the number of investigators of color who can produce research directed toward eliminating health disparities is a top priority. If funded, this application will contribute to that priority by positioning the applicant to conduct culturally relevant behavioral intervention trials with African American adolescents and families.